No More Lies
by V a l k y r i e5
Summary: SQUINOA - Seifer is accepted back in Balamb Garden. Rinoa suspects something strange about the way he's behaving. Does he plan on doing something to his rival, Squall?
1. ch1

No More Lies  
  
Chapter One: His Return  
  
Two months have past since the children of fate defeated the evil Ultimecia. Things were beginning to shape up at Balamb Garden. Squall Leonhart, who led the defeat, was now the Headmaster of the garden. His beloved girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly, stayed by his fateful side constantly. They were a sight for sore eyes. As for the other orphan children, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Seifer, well that was another story.  
  
Selphie and Irvine have finally declared their undeniable love for each other. Apparently, they were secretly in love ever since they were children. Quistis became an instructor again after Squall had given her license back. She is still a SeeD and is currently on a mission. Zell was also given an instructor's license. He teaches martial arts.  
  
Then, there was Seifer. Seifer had never came back to the garden after the Second Sorceress War. He was with his posse, Rajin and Fuujin, in the small city of Balamb.  
  
That is where the story begins...  
  
*****  
  
"TALK!" Fuujin glared at her blonde headed friend.  
  
"Fuujin, you want to know what's wrong with me? Well, I want to go back to Balamb Garden. That's what's wrong!" Seifer admitted. Although he was ashamed to say it, he felt it was the right thing to do.  
  
"I think we should go back, ya know?" Raijin added.  
  
Fuujin slammed her fist on the table, "NO! BALAMB GONE! NO RETURN!"  
  
"Fuu, if you want the garden out of your life and move on, go ahead. I want to go back. I want to try to become a SeeD like I've wanted too." Seifer said.  
  
"THEN GO! I STAY!" Fuujin said.  
  
Seifer acknowledged her wish, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Fuu. I wanted us to stay together, you, Rajin, and me." He looked at Raijin, "Are you staying too?"  
  
Raijin pouted, "I can't let Fuu live alone. To be honest, I had fun living here in this city."  
  
"I understand. Come visit me soon then." Seifer waved goodbye and grabbed his suitcase full of his belonging. With another glance towards his friends, his posse, his family, he turned the door knob and left. He left to return to his old home, the garden.  
  
*****  
  
Rinoa quietly walked towards Squall's office. He had stayed up all night finishing some papers on Quistis' current mission. It was her report as of now. Rinoa held a cup filled with hot coffee that Squall loved to drink. As he would say, it was his daily boost of energy next to Rinoa.  
  
When she entered his office, he had his head down on the table. She walked over to him and shook him gently. "Squall, wake up. This is no time to be sleeping." He was fast asleep. "Poor Squall," Rinoa thought, "he must have been worn out from last night.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said while rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
Squall had changed in those last two months. Now, he was more opened and could easily express his emotions. Although, he was still an anti-socialist, he became better with his people skills. Over time, he would most likely be as opened as Rinoa.  
  
"It's ok, Darling. Here, I brought you some nice, warm coffee." She handed him the cup. He accepted it gratefully.  
  
"What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." Rinoa sat down on top of his desk and turned towards him. She bent down and kissed him on his cheek. "You need a break. Why don't you let me handle the paperwork for awhile?"  
  
"No, it's my responsibilty to complete my assignments. You just go hangout with Selphie like you always do." Squall exclaimed.  
  
Rinoa shook her head, "No, no, I insist on helping you some. Please please please!" She begged.  
  
Squall couldn't refuse that cute face of hers. "Fine, what you can do is deliver these papers to Xu. She'll most likely be in Dr. Kadowaki's office right now. She needs these papers from Quistis, alright."  
  
Rinoa was eager to take the papers from him. She snatched them from his hands and jumped up. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll take these to Xu right now." Rinoa blew a kiss to her boyfriend and ran out the door.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Why does she have to be so persistant?"  
  
*****  
  
Rinoa walked at a faster pace now through the halls. She knew that she had to deliver these papers. It wasn't something that important and could be sent at anytime, it was the fact that Squall had finally let her help with something. He never ever lets her help with anything. He's not afraid of her messing up, he just thinks it's his job and not hers.  
  
She wanted to show Squall that she can help. It would take a load off of his shoulders. He had too much stuff to do anyway. Why should he have to do everything when there are people willing to help?  
  
Rinoa walked down the stairs on the first floor with the papers held close to her. She walked past the directory and noticed a familar figure approaching. He had blonde hair that was so slick, you could see it shine even without the sun. He was wearing a long, gray trenchcoat. On his side, he had a gunblade sheathed.  
  
Rinoa gasped and dropped the papers. She knew who that was. "Seifer!" She screamed. His attention was directed towards her. All he could do was smile big. Why was he back at the garden? What will Squall think?  
  
Suddenly, Seifer remember all the times he spent with Rinoa. All those memories were so vivid now. He watched as she picked up the papers without taking her eyes off of him. Was this heaven? Apparently, Seifer thought so. Were his feelings coming back for this sorceress who defeated him several times. Was he falling in love all other again with this angel who belongs to his rival?  
  
Or were his feelings lying to him?  
  
He walked up closer to Rinoa, "I'm back."  
  
*****  
  
How did you like my ficcy so far? This is my first fanfic I've written, so if I need corrections, please tell me. If you are wondering, this is a Squall and Rinoa story. Maybe even a triangle with Seifer. I will put the other characters in the next chapters. I want some reviews from people so I know how I'm doing so far. My older sister, which by the way is an English teacher, proofread my story. She knows so much about English than me. Isn't she nice? 


	2. ch2

No More Lies  
  
Chapter Two: Squall's Decision  
  
"I'm back, Rinoa. I'm finally back!" Seifer couldn't help but give Rinoa a welcoming hug. Seifer grinned deviously and held her tighter. "Squall will be glad to see me."  
  
Rinoa pushed herself away from Seifer, "Why are you back here?"  
  
Seifer frowned, "You aren't happy to see me?" Seifer crossed his arms, "I come back thinking that everyone was going to welcome me back with opened arms. Instead, I get an interragation."  
  
Seifer walked past Rinoa and up the stairs to the elevator. "I'm going to talk to your lover and ask him to let me back in."  
  
Rinoa was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do, but stand there and stare at the former knight of the sorceress. "Seifer," she hissed, "what are you up to?"  
  
Rinoa had to talk to Squall. She placed the papers back into their proper order and continued quickly to Dr. Kadowaki's office.  
  
*****  
  
While Seifer was in the elevator, all he could think about was Rinoa. "No, my feelings are the same as before. Pure hatred. No, perhaps I don't hate her, just hate what she did to me." Seifer snorted, "And Squall! Now, I hate him for what he did to me. He destroyed my dreams! Rinoa is so precious to him, but, I only came back so I could become a SeeD. I have to be better than Squall! Rinoa is the key." Seifer was talking to himself once again, this time, it wasn't nice thoughts.  
  
When the bell rung, signaling the elevator was at its destination, Seifer got out and walked towards Squall's office. He knocked lightly, waiting for Squall to say he can enter.  
  
Squall heard the knock. "It must be Rinoa. She must be back from Dr. Kadowaki's office. Come in!"  
  
When the door opened, he was shocked. He almost fell out of his chair. There stood his childhood rival with a smirk dancing on his lips.  
  
"What do you want, Seifer?" Squall asked bitterly.  
  
Seifer approached Squall's desk and sat down in the chair next to it. "Let's make this meeting short. I want to come back to the garden."  
  
Squall nodded and looked out the window. "Straight to the point, I see." He became pensive and began to think if he should really let him back. He felt a bit of sympathy towards his friend and a bit of anger too.  
  
Seifer tapped his fingers on the desk, "Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Why do you want to come back so suddenly?" Squall asked.  
  
Seifer crossed his legs and folded his arms. "I want to become a SeeD. I want to be back in those battles I was once in. I want to feel the power and strength I once felt. I want to be back home, in the battle field, where I belong."  
  
The answer did not entertain Squall. This was a tough decision. If he let Seifer back in, would he cause more rucus? "Look, Seifer, if I let you back in, will you behave and not cause any trouble?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, "That was then, this is now."  
  
"Answer the question." Squall commanded.  
  
"No, I will not." Seifer growled.  
  
"I have your word then. If you make one mistake, Seifer, beware. I will not have any mercy for you. Now, you are dismissed." Squall motioned for Seifer to leave.  
  
"You won't regret this mistake, Squall. You won't."  
  
*****  
  
"What did you say, Rinoa?" Xu asked again.  
  
"I said that Seifer is back. He's talking to Squall as we speak." Rinoa repeated.  
  
Xu fell back into her chair and began to massage her temples, "I don't believe this. Seifer is back. What is going to happen next?"  
  
Rinoa handed the papers to Xu, "These are papers on Quistis' mission right now. They're very important and you should look over them when you have the chance."  
  
Xu took the papers and skimmed over them, "She seems to be doing well, but my mind is on Seifer right now."  
  
"Maybe Squall will turn him down." Rinoa looked at her feet, "I know we've been close before, but after all he has done to us, I don't know if it is best for him to come back."  
  
"I understand where you are coming from. Look, whatever Squall decides will be his final decision. I know he's looking out for the best for you and him."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I need to go talk to him. Thanks for listening."  
  
"No problem. Anytime Rinoa."  
  
*****  
  
Rinoa walked towards Squall office for the second time today. She was so afraid that Seifer was admitted back into the garden. Her fear kept her from concentrating on anything else. While she was walking, she noticed two of her best friends, a spunky, petite girl and her very attractive cowboy.  
  
"Selphie! Irvine!" Rinoa rushed over to them, "Guess what happened?"  
  
Selphie hugged Rinoa and gave her a concerned looked, "What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I saw Seifer today. He's back."  
  
"What!? You must be joking." Irvine said in a state of shock.  
  
"I'm not joking, you can go ask Squall yourself. He went to talk to Squall. I'm going back to his office to see what had happened." Rinoa waved goodbye and continued to Squall's office.  
  
*****  
  
"Squall, what happened?" Rinoa said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"No, what did you tell him? Did you say he could come back?" Rinoa asked hoping she would hear the answer she wanted.  
  
"Yes, I told him he could come back."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Squall stood up and walked to Rinoa, "I can't just throw him out into the streets or back wherever he came from. I grew up with him. I've known him all my life. He's apart of my family. He's one of us."  
  
Rinoa nodded, "I understand. Let's just hope he doesn't cause any trouble."  
  
"Yes, let us pray." Squall commented. 


	3. ch3

No More Lies  
  
Chapter Three: Nothing Is The Same  
  
It has been a day since Seifer had returned. Rinoa tossed and turned in her bed. She knew she had to forgive him, but how? How was she going to forgive him for what he did to her and Squall. He had caused so much pain.  
  
She turned to her side and saw Squall sleeping silently by her. He looked like an angel sent from heaven while he was sound asleep.  
  
Rinoa didn't know what she was going to do about Seifer. "I just know he's up to no good." She thought, "Maybe he's back for a reason or maybe it's my sorceress powers just making me paranoid."  
  
Rinoa got out of bed and kissed Squall on his cheek before she left the room. "I'm going to take a little walk. I'll be back later."  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't too late and not too early. Most students and instructors were up walking around by now. Rinoa walked into the quad. Selphie had to get up early in the mornings anyway to fix the stage and work with the Garden Festival.  
  
When she walked near the fountain in the quad, she saw Seifer polishing his gunblade.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.  
  
Seifer looked up at the figure talking to him, "Rinoa! I was just thinking of you."  
  
Rinoa snorted, "Yeah, sure you were. Now answer my question."  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Princess?" Seifer pointed his shinny gunblade at Rinoa. "Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of your business." said Rinoa.  
  
"Are we in a bad mood?" Seifer said with a child voice.  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes and ignored that comment, "I want to know why you are back."  
  
"Mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Seifer, I know we used to be close."  
  
"USED to be. Now, you are nothing to me."  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms and sat down next to him, "Alright then now that that is answered. I don't have to worry about you not behaving right?"  
  
"Nothing is going to be the same now, Rinoa." He stated then stood up and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, and people never stay the same ever too, right?"  
  
******  
  
I know it's really short but I don't like writing long long chapters. My sister helped me a little but now I have to do things on my own now. I want to thank everyone who read this. Thanks! 


	4. AN

No More Lies  
  
Author's notes ------  
  
I know this isn't a chapter, but I just want people to know that without reviews I don't want to write more. I also am out of ideas for the story. If you want to give me some, please review. I don't check my email alot, but if you want email me. If you want, I could make this a Seifer/Rinoa/Squall story. Just tell me what to add and I will.  
The Insane Rinoa  
  
---Changed my name too! 


	5. ch4

No More Lies  
  
Author's Rants---  
  
My sister took me to some of her classes to help me learn some more grammar rules. She gives me alot of ideas to. Thankies to everyone that reviewed my story and left nice notes. I know its not alot of reviews but everyone of them means alot to me.  
  
Chapter Four: Chances  
  
Rinoa rushed towards her room and sat down. She looked at Squall who was still asleep. 'He looks so peaceful in his sleep,' Rinoa thought in her mind. She looked out the window. It was early in the morning and she was going to have to get Squall up soon.  
  
She rememebered what Seifer had said to her earlier. He was so different then before. Rinoa was very shocked. Maybe he changed because of the war or maybe he still liked her.  
  
"No!" Rinoa shouted, "he can't still like me!"  
  
Squall turned in his sleep and opened his eyes, "What's wrong, Rin?"  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly, "Nothing. Go back to bed."  
  
Squall threw the sheets off him and got out of bed. Rinoa blushed when she saw him standing there in his boxers, "Its about time for me to get up anyway. I have alot of things to do today," he pulled a shirt on and walked to the dress, "like trying to get Seifer in order."  
  
'Seifer,' Rinoa thought. She stared at the door and, "I think I should go get you some coffee. Do you want some?"  
  
Squall nodded and zipped his pants up, "Yeah, just put a little cream in it. You know how to make it."  
  
Rinoa left the room and walked down the hallway. Most of the students were just waking up and going to get some breakfast and others were going to the showers. Only the Seed members had showers in there dorms.  
  
Rinoa watched each student walk by her, until she heard a voice she knew to well, "I hate him so much, Fuj. I'm going to take his spot pretty soon. The old headmaster is going to love what I have to say."  
  
Rinoa stepped into Seifer's room and stared at him. He was on the phone talking. When he got off, he turned around and was apalled at Rinoa, "Who are you going to replace?"  
  
Seifer smirked, "Who do you think? The only reason I came back here." He left the room and headed toward Cid's office.  
  
Rinoa glared at him when he walked away, "This isn't good."  
  
********  
  
An hour later, Rinoa went to Squall's office with his coffee, "I'm sorry its late. I was preoccupied."  
  
Squall looked at his desk. He already had a cup of coffee, "You never told me what was wrong. Can you tell me?"  
  
Rinoa looked away, "I don't want Seifer back her. It brings back so many bad memories. I think he's up to no good."  
  
"You should always give people a chance, Rinoa. That's what I'm trying to do," Squall looked at some papers, "what is this? Seifer's incharge of the Disiplinary Comittee now?"  
  
Rinoa ran over and looked over the paper, "It seems he replaced the old person who was incharge." Rinoa gave the paper back to Squall, "Maybe he's not up to anything bad. I thought he came back to replace you, but I think he's trying to fix everything now."  
  
Squall hugged Rinoa's shoulders, "Hes trying, Rin. Just give him a chance."  
  
********  
  
Back in Seifer's room he was on the phone again, "Everything's working out the way I want it to. All I need is some more time and it will all fall together."  
  
********  
  
Author's Rants----  
  
OK! I finally finished this chapter. Seifer is evil in this story. If dont review you wont see many new updates!!!!!!! 


	6. sorry

NO MORE LIES  
  
AUTHOR'S RANTS----------  
  
I give up on this story. I dont feel like writing it anymore and nobody seems interested in it. Im sorry if you liked it. If I'm on your favorite authors or stories take me off. I dont deserve to be on there.  
  
The Insane Rinoa 


End file.
